The Guardians Of The Legends
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Drey is your ordinary 18 year old Teen, going through life. Except, he's half Pokemon. Now, catastrophic events are occuring, and Drey will need to help prevent the end of the world as he knows it. Thankfully, he has a few people to help him along. Rated M for lemons in later chapters. Incest may occur.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Yo. You're gonna flip when you hear...or rather, read, how I got the inspiration for this story. You ready? I dreamed it. Yep. Now I'm sure plenty of people have dreamed up stories, but this dream was like the entire prologue. Oh, and in this fic, all Pokemon can speak english. So, without further adieu, I give you, for your entertainment, The Guardians.**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to earlier stories for the disclaimer.**

"Come in, come in." An old man greets you at the door.

"I've been expecting you. Come over and sit by the fire. Quite a blizzard whipping up out there, right?" He asks.

"You are a traveler, no? Well, you can spend a few nights here. All I ask in return, is that you keep an old man company. What's that? You don't want to be a bother? Nonsense. You won't be. You know about me? Well, I suppose news travels fast. Have you heard my tale? No? Well, that just won't do. Come, warm yourself by the fire, and I'll tell you a tale beyond your wildest imagination, then you can decide for yourself whether or not I'm as crazy as they think.

~~~~The Tale Begins~~~~

It's amazing how life can throw you curveballs. Ever been in a baseball game, and the pitcher pitch one so good, it makes you look like an idiot? Well, this was one of those moments. Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself.

I'm Drey. I live in a small house building with my parents and sister. I should probably go ahead and mention something, so don't like, flip out or anything. Ready? You sure? Okay. My dad... well, he's a Typhlosion. And my mom's a human. Yeah, unusual? Not really. You'd be surprised how many there are. Anyway, today we're on our way to this huge convention in town. The main attraction is suppose to be a reinactment of a war fought for Half-human rights. Go figure.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" My dad called to me.

"Just a minute!" I called back. I rushed around my room, throwing things in my backpack. First my tablet, then my MP3, and then a book, just in case. I put on my favorite red hoodie, shoved on my black shoes, and, grabbing my pack, ran down the stairs. I am about 6 feet tall, 18 years old, have messy red hair, and green eyes. I usually wear my red hoodie with my black shoes.

"There you are!" My father, Gregory, said, exasperated.

"I know, I know." I said walking out the door.

"Everyone else is already in the car." My dad said, following after closing the door.

"Okay." I said, walking across the lawn to the PT Cruiser parked in the driveway. I got in the back, my twin sister, Tristian, scooting over to make space for me. She was about 5 1/2 feet tall, 18 years old, obviously, with mid back length red hair, and green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a hot pink skirt.

"About time." She joked.

"Oh hush." I said, shoving her playfully. She just giggled. My dad got into the passenger's seat.

"Let's go." He told my mother, Brenda. My sister was the spitting image of her, except my mom looked older, and wore green instead.

"Of course." She answered, pulling out of the driveway, and then driving off. I looked back at our house, but little did I know it would be the last time I ever saw it.

~~~~Time For A Skip In...Well...Time~~~~

"Here we are." Gregory said, getting out of the car. I got out as well, and what I saw blew my mind. A humongous building stood before us. An almost limitless amount of cars were parked in front.

"Seems we got here a little early." My dad commented, looking around. I turned to him in disbelief.

"Early? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"We actually found a parking spot." He answered, heading toward the building. We followed behind, staring up at the building before us. At the entrance, two men stood guard. They were dressed in grey outfits.

"Tickets." The one on the right said. While my mom fished the tickets out of her purse, I looked at the other guard. He was staring right at me, eyes narrowed, seeming to study me. I won't lie. It creeped me out.

"Go ahead." The guard said after my mom handed him the tickets. We stepped inside, and I could still feel the other guard's eyes on me even after the glass doors closed.

End Notes: Sorry for suddenly cutting off like that. Needed to be done. Anyway, that was just the Prologue. I promise the rest of the story will be action-packed and filled with the things you love. PM or review if you want anything added to the story. I will be taking OCs. I'm definitely going to need them. Oh, and review anyway to tell me your thoughts on the story, and how I can improve. RayTheZoroark Out!

Got It Memorized?


	2. The Legends

**Author's Notes: Hey, it's me again. I'm here with the second chapter of this tale of daring, cunning, maybe some romance, mixed together in a pot of adventure. Well, let's dive in, shall we? Do you go feet or head first?**

 **Disclaimer: Um... what was that spell again?**

The inside was even bigger than the outside. People walked here and there, talking, running, playing, and generally having a blast. My mom and dad wandered off, leaving me and my sister to walk around together.

"Amazing." Tristian gasped. There were some booths set up, showing off some dohickeys and thing-a-ma-jigs. (Not the candy bars) One guy displayed a cool remote control Tyranitar. Small, of course. About the size of a basketball. It had a gadget in its mouth that shot a smaller version of a hyper beam.

"Aw!" Tristian said. "It's so cute!"

"It's a Tyranitar." I pointed out.

"But it's cute!"

"And it's also expensive. More than you have." I said, dragging her away. She pouted for a few minutes, but cheered up when she was able to buy a stuffed Larvitar doll. And a Gengar doll, only Arceus knows why. I, on the other hand, got a Cyndaquil... What's with the face? A guy can't have a doll without people looking at him strange? Bias. That's like saying a Lapras can't have a pet Sharpedo. But we're getting off topic.

Anyway, we spent the better part of the day looking around. I even stole her Larvitar and ran off, her hot on my tail, just for something to do. It was all in good fun, and I finally gave it back when we met our parents and Gregory told me to.

"It's time." He said, shooing us into one of the bigger rooms. The room was circular. At one end, a stage sat. The rest of the room was taken up by thousands of seats, and people flooding in to get a good seat.

"Come on!" Gregory said, leading the way. We pushed past some people, and ended up getting seats on the third row back. There was a curtain drawn, concealing whatever was behind it. The room was filled with the voices of hundreds of people as they clamored for seats. After a bit, the lights dimmed, amd a man on stage was lit up by a spotlight.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," He said, "to the reenactment of one of my personal favorite wars. The war fought, so that anyone who wasn't all human had the same rights as everyone else. And so, the moment you've all been waiting for... the Five Years War!" He exclaimed, walking offstage as the curtain was pulled back.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"We have lost the port city of Talavol. If they attack here, our defenses won't hold." A soldier delivered the message. The king sighed.

"Send a message of surrender. It is all we can do." The king said after a moment. The messenger bowed and left. "Oh, what have I done to bring us to this point?" The king said with a sigh. The scene changed, and there was a table in the center. The king was putting his seal on a piece of paper. He handed it to a man standing by, who grabbed it, bowed, and left.

"There." The king addressed a man across from him. The man wore a white cloak, under which he wore a green tunic and breeches. He had orange and black striped hair, and a striped tail extended from his backside. "You have what you want. Equal rights to all... half humans."

The man smiled. "Please, refer to us with kindness." He said.

"KINDNESS?" A voice boomed. From the looks on the king and man's face, this wasn't part of the script.

"TREAT YOU SCUM WITH RESPECT?" The voice boomed again. Above them, a man floated down. He wore all black. Cloak, tunic, breeches, even his mask. He landed in front of the white cloaked man.

"You disgust me." He said, and backhanded the man. The man flew offstage, crashing into the back wall. People screamed and scattered.

Suddenly the roof blew inward, burying a lot of people under it. I dove to the right, grabbing Tristian with me the avoid the ceiling. Looking back, I realized we'd been separated from our parents. The black clothed man on stage looked at us and smiled evilly.

"Hello." He said, raising his right hand up. Dark energy began to form in his palm.

"Die." He said, shooting it at us. I threw my arm out, and flames flew toward the ball of energy, intercepting it and causing an explosion. I shoved Tristian towards the exit.

"Run!" I yelled over the clamor. As she started running, people jumped down from the busted ceiling, landing in several places. They wore dark clothing, and chased down all who were there, cutting them down with their swords. My eyes widened as one started toward us. I planted myself in front of Tristian. Suddenly the man froze, a surprised look on his face. He looked down, where a sword protruded from the middle of his chest. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. A girl in aqua blue armor stood where he fell. She was about my age, had light blue hair to about mid back, and her skin was about the same. She wore dark blue breeches. She had sea green eyes. She was obviously half-Dewott.

"Come on!" She beckoned us. She turned and sprinted away. We did the rational thing. We followed her. She led us to a side exit, which she opened and beckoned us through. She led us down the street.

"Wait!" I called.

"Can't we must distance ourselves!" She answered. She led us around into an alley with a ladder set against the wall, leading up to the top of one of the buildings. She climbed the ladder, and we followed. From where we were, I noticed a shed like structure perched on the back of the building, against a wall. She walked up to it.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe for our kind." She stated. She preformed a series of knocks on the door. It creaked open, and she nodded.

"Tyrone." She said. A guy stood before them, a giant among men. He stood at at least 7 feet. His sandy hair, green eyes, and slightly rocky skin distinguished him as part Tyranitar. He nodded to her, looking at us.

"Who're they? He asked.

"New recruits." She answered. He merely grunted, and stood aside. She beckoned us, and we followed her in. The back of the shed extended into the wall, forming a tunnel. It was dark, but not dank. She led us through, the occasional torch hanging on the wall lighting the way. At the end, I wasn't surprised to see another door. She opened this one, and what I saw made my jaw nearly hit the floor. We stepped into a humongous room of all white. And I mean the color of white that almost hurts to look at. Huge pillars extended up to support this massive structure.

"Where are we?" I asked when I had gotten my breath back.

"The Hall of Origins." She answered.

"But isn't that where Arceus dwells?" I asked.

"Yep." She said simply.

"So, why did you bring us here?" I was in a steady flow of questions.

"Yeah, okay." She said as we started walking through the gargantuan hall. (haha, thoughtbI had run out of synonyms for huge, did you?)

"This, as I have said, is the Hall of Origins. All apprentices walk through here when they arrive."

"Apprentices?" I asked.

"Trainees." She explained.

"I-" Tristian started.

"Let me explain." The girl interrupted. "New arrivals are made to walk through here. If they are... oh, what's the word..."

"Worthy?" I offered.

"Not quite, but sure. If they're worthy, they walk through unharmed." She said.

"And if they aren't?" Tristian dared ask.

"We'd have some ashes to clean up." The girl said simply.

"Sorry I asked." Tristian said.

"The ones 'worthy' are led to the legendary pokemon, and one of them takes on the person as an apprentice. They teach them how to fight, as well as a the other subjects. History, Science, and so on and so forth. Basically, the Legendary is responsible for the tutoring of the individual. Occassionally they send us out on missions. Following so far?" She asked.

"I think so. So who's your mentor?" I asked.

"My mentor is the Sea Goddess, Kyogre." She answered.

"And you are..." I prompted.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm River." She said.

"I see. So now, we're walking down this very long corridor to get to the legendaries?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"They really need to shorten it." I muttered. Tristian giggled.

"It tests your endurance." River offered. After a bit of walking, the hall ended in a set of huge wooden doors. As we stepped up to them, they slowly creaked open.

"Behold, the legends." River stated. The hall opened up into another large room, smaller than the hall in comparison. A white table ran the length of it. At the table sat the legendaries. They turned to look at us as we entered, the doors grating closed behind us.

"Well, I take it your mission was successful." Arceus herself said to River. River stepped forward, bowed, and made her report.

"He was there." She said. Whispering broke out.

"He was there himself?" Arceus asked.

"It is so." River confirmed.

"This does not bode well." Arceus said. She turned to us, eyes narrowed in thought. Then she addressed the assembly. "As you all know, Mr. Drey and Ms. Tristian are in need of mentors. Their training will need to start immediately, so we will have to forego studies for the moment. We shall sort them to their respective legendary." Arceus rose, and a stone rose from her forehead, floating towards Tristian.

"Touch it." Arceus commanded. Tristian reached out her hand as brushed it. It glowed momentarily, then rose in the air. It floated around the table a couple of times, before stopping in front of Lady Ho-oh.

"You have been chosen." Arceus said. Ho-oh nodded.

"I shall teach her all I know." Ho-oh said.

"Now, Drey, your turn." Arceus said as the stone floated up to me. I reached out, hesitated, trying to figure out if I was dreaming, and touched the stone. The stone's glow nearly blinded me as it rotated crazily, reaching speeds I didn't even know stones could rotate at.

"It cannot be." Arceus breathed. The stone floated straight across the room, and instead of going around the table, it seemed to know just who to pick, as it stopped in front of Arceus.

"For the first time in one hundred years..." Lord Groudon said.

"Lady Arceus has a pupil." Lady Moltres finished.

Arceus exhaled slowly as the stone disappeared back into her head.

"Very well." She said. "The stone has chosen."

 **End Notes: BOOM! There you have it, folks. An extremely long chapter. Took forever to decide just where to go with this chapter, but I think I did good. Although, instead of hearing me go on, review and tell me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is very much wanted and appreciated. Thanks again. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. Training

**Author's Notes: Yo peeps, I'm back! How about we see what happens next in the lives of these two Pokehumans?**

 **Disclaimer: Uh...no. If you haven't learned by now, you'll never learn.**

"This is the training area." Arceus said. She led us into a large open space outside what could only be explained as the castle. Covering the length of about 40 football fields, and a width of 30, as well as being as tall as any skyscraper I've ever seen, it was huge to say the least. The training area contained some weights, some stuffed dummies, (the non-living kind) some sports stuff, such as basketball and hoops, as well as stands and a small shack where weapons are kept. It was about a football field in width and length.

"Cool." I said, looking around.

"This is where most of your training will be held." Arceus continued. "You will mostly be training with the other Guardians, although you will have some time to train by yourself."

"What will be be training with?" Tristian asked.

"Well, first we'll find the weapon most suited to you." Arceus smiles.

"There's been a question that's been bothering me." I said.

"Shoot." Arceus said.

"Who was the guy who tried to kill us?" I asked. She stood in silence.

"That is for another time." Arceus answered after a moment.

"What do the Legendaries do while we train?" Tristian asked.

"Most of the time the Legendaries will watch." Arceus answered, glad for a change of subject.

"And the rest of the time?" I asked. In answer, Arceus began to glow. I shielded my eyes till it passed. In her place, a woman of about 5 foot 9 stood. She wore a white shirt that had a yellow ring design around it, and white running pants.

"We like to stay in shape." She answered, smiling at our shocked faces. She gestured toward a rack that held a variety of weapons. "Shall we?"

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

We practiced for hours. And hours. And hours. Tristian took to a Red trident with orange flame designs, and I favored a Black Katana with Arceus' crest on it in white. We practiced till I was sweating and a crowd had gathered. After I had knocked down the dummy for what had to have been at least the hundredth time, Arceus called for a break.

"Very well done. You two are naturals." She said.

"Thanks." I panted. A woman about Arceus's height walked over. She wore a dress theat had different shades of blue spread across it in waves, where it actually looked like it moved.

"Arceus." She said, bowing.

"Ah, Kyogre. What do you think?" Arceus asked, gesturing to us. Kyogre looked at us. Then she pointed at me.

"I challenge him to battle my pupil." She said simply. Arceus looked at me.

"It's your choice. River has been under Lady Kyogre for three years now." Arceus said.

I bowed and addressed Kyogre. "I accept, Lady Kyogre." I said. She smiles.

"River!" She called, and the Dewott-human immediately comes from the stands to stand beside her. "You are to fight this young man."

"Very well." River said, bowing.

We take up our positions against one another. She pulls out her weapon, which I now recognize as a Scimitar. It's design was much like Kyogre's dress.

"This will be a battle between River and Drey!" Arceus said. "The first one to make the opponent yield wins. When you are ready, competitors, you may begin."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." River said.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing." I said, smirking. She just glares at me, then charges. I stand firm and meet her assault, deflecting it off the edge of my blade, and swinging at her feet. She jumps, twisting to backflip over me. She comes down, and my blade rises to intercept hers as it goes down. We sit here for a moment, testing each other's strength before breaking apart.

"You're pretty decent for a beginner." She said.

"Must be luck. Or maybe..." I said. Then I shoot forward, catching her off balance. Swinging up, I knock the sword out of her hands, and finish with a roundhouse to her feet, swiping them out from under her and causing her to land hard on her back, my sword at her neck.

"I'm actually that good. Now yield." I said. She glared up at me.

"I...yield." She said, as though the words were hard to get out. I offer her a hand, which she swipes away and gets up by herself.

"Suit yourself." I said, putting my sword up. I turn to where all the people are in the stands. I walk up to Tristian.

"That was awesome!" She said, jumping and wrapping me in a hug. My face began to heat up for reasos I didn't know, and the situation became awkward. I slowly pulled her off me.

"Not that cool." I said.

"They said she'd never been defeated." She said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I said, making her giggle. Arceus walked up.

"Well done." She said.

"Thank you." I said. Then I noticed River walking back inside.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's a very proud person, and losing like that to a beginner hurt her pride badly." Arceus replied.

"I see." I mutter.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters. You must be tired and in desperate need of a bath." She said, leading us back toward the inside of the castle.

 **End Notes: Done. I feel compelled to remind you that there are just a few days left till the poll for WIIAM is closed. Hurry up and vote, please, so I know. Also, leave a review for that story, so I know how I'm doing there. Thanks! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	4. Afterwards

**Author's Notes: Sup guys. Here again for another chapter. Sorry for the long waits between chapters. Just been hard finding the time to write.**

 **Disclaimer: There is nothing to say that has not already been said.**

To say the least, my room was huge. It had a large kitchen, which I couldn't imagine using, considering I didn't cook, a king sized bed in a large bedroom, and a bathroom the size of my whole room back home. Which reminded me...

"Where are my parents? I asked.

"Safe, for now." Came Arceus' answer.

"That di-" I started.

"You can't see them. They are in hiding, for now." Arceus cut me off.

"...Naturally. I have to give everything to save everyone, and all I get is a pointy object, and no parents." I grumbled.

"That is the sacrifice expected. Remember, though, that you agreed to this. It is not permanent, of course. When this is over, you may see your parents again." Arceus said.

"What would happen then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You would live hear still, learning everything I can teach you, as well as going out on the occasional mission." Arceus said.

"I see." I nodded. "What now?"

"Take a shower. Then report to the dining hall. Here. It's a map of the place." Arceus said, handing me a map, then closing the door as she left.

"Fun." I muttered. I took the shower, and put on the clothes I found folded on my bed. They consisted of a black shirt with a picture of Arceus on it, black pants with white stripes, and white shoes with black stripes. I looked at myself in the full body mirror hanging on the door.

"I'd prefer red, but... I guess it'll do." I mutter, then head out the door. Looking at the map Arceus gave me, I located the dining hall, and headed towards it. The doors to it were smaller double oaken doors. I opened one, and went inside.

"Spacious." I said, closing the door behind me. And spacious it was. The room was about as big as my house. One long table spanned the room. It looked like I was the last person to arrive. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in. There were two empty seats, one beside River, and one beside Tristian. River stared at me hard as I came in, then did something totally unexpected. She winked at me! I nodded and took the seat beside Tristian. The table was laden with food.

"The fuck do they use all this space for?" I asked myself.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin." Arceus said, and everyone dug in.

 **End Notes: Short chapter, I know. But the rest will hopefully be better. Possible lemon next chapter. And readers, please, when you finish reading, please, PLEASE, leave a review. That's the only way I can improve. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	5. Flow Into The River

**Author's Notes: Yo peeps. It is I, RayTheZoroark, here again with the next chapter. I am so so so so sorry about the long wait. In payment for the long wait, here's a lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: I, with my powers as an author, choose not to disclaim, given the fact that you should know by now what I do and don't own.**

 **WARNING: Sexual events will occur in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Over the next couple of days, I became quite busy. Most of my time, from 6:00 in the morning, to 6:00 in the evening, with breaks in between, was taken up with practicing. I practiced with different weapons, but mostly with my sword. I generally sparred with Tristian, but occasionally sparred with the other Guardians. Tyrone, a half-Tyranitar, and the Guardian of Groudon, was slow but strong. Luna, a half-Umbreon, and the Guardian of Darkrai, was agile but a little weak. While River was a balance of each. River was very competitive, and didn't seem to have taken too kindly to being beaten. Most of the times I saw her, she was training. She'd stop, look at me, then continue. And so that's how things progressed, until the Saturday after the duel with River. 10:00 found me with Tristian, sparring again.

"Good. Now lunge. Thrust. Parry. Back. Lunge again. Parry. Duck. Swing. Good." Arceus instructed. I blinked sweat from my eyes as I dueled. Me and Tristian had dueled countless times, progressing at relatively the same rate. I swiped upwards, and she parried. I swung down, and she knocked it aside. She swung to the side, and I blocked.

"Enough." Arceus said, calling a halt to our duel. I gasped as I lowered my sword arm, glad for the break. I grabbed a water and poured some over my head before taking a drink.

"Both of you have improved far beyond my expectations." Arceus said.

"Just as well," Ho-Oh commented, "because we are short on time."

"Indeed." Arceus said. The doors to the Building opened, and River walked out, in full armor. She walked across to the training area. She paused for a second, then pulled out some dummies, (again, the non-living kind) and began practicing. After a few minutes of watching her while I caught my breathe, she stopped and looked at us again. She strode over, and stood in front of me, pointing her sword at me.

"I challenge you to a duel." She said. I stared up at her, shocked. She hadn't spoken nor dueled me since the incident a few days ago. But I wasn't about to back down.

"I accept." I said, standing. We took our respective places on the training area.

"This will be a duel against Drey and River. The battle will be over when one of them yields. When you are ready, you may begin." Arceus refereed.

"I underestimated you last time. I won't make that same mistake again." She said.

"Good. Wouldn't want this to be too easy." I joked. She looked at me. Then she grinned.

"May the best fighter win." She said, and charged.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

An hour had passed, and we were still at it. Sadly, this wasn't like sparring with Tristian, where we called a break after a while. No. This was a duel, and it ended when one of us yielded. And so, there we were, exchanging swings, and panting. Taking a glance at the bleachers, I noticed a small crowd had gathered.

"Tired yet?" River asked.

"Not even a little." I panted. "You?"

"Never." She panted in return. We charged for the umpteenth time, and our swords collided, sending up sparks.

"Are you sure?" She asked, giving it all she had.

"Positive." I answered, knowing this was the last collision, one way or another. We shoved against each other, each giving as hard as he got. I slipped, and she took a step forward, gaining ground. I got my footing and pushed her back a step, back to even ground. I grinned through gritted teeth.

"Not today." I grunted, and shoved with the last of my energy, gaining ground and momentum. I shoved her to the ground, my sword at her neck. That's when I noticed hers at my chest. I also noticed what an awkward position we were in, me straddling her.

"It is a tie!" Arceus shouted, ending the duel. I sighed, and got up, offering my hand again. She smiled and took it, using it to pull herself up. She stood a few inches from my face, staring at me. Then she smirked, and walked away, sheathing her sword. She glanced back at me when she reached the doors, winked, smiled, and walked inside.

"Wow!" Tristian said, running up. "You were great! I thought after all her extra training, she'd have you for sure. But you pulled through in the end!"

"Yeah." I said absently, staring after River.

"Something wrong?" Tristian asked.

"No. No. Just...thinking." I said, shaking my head. "Come on. I need a shower." I said, heading back inside.

~~~~That Night~~~~

I sighed as I laid down in my bed, mulling the day over in my head. It had been fruitful, that was certain. I wasn't sure how River took the duel, though apparently well, from the looks of the kiss. I was snapped out of my train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Hm." I grunted, pulling myself out of bed, and walking over to the door. Opening it revealed River.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come." She said, grabbing me and pulling me inside. She locked the door, and walked over to the bed and threw me on top of it.

"What the hell?" I grunted, looking up at her.

"Look, Drey, I've got a problem, and you're going to help me." She said, tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed.

"What problem? Problem with manners?" I asked frostily.

"Heat problems." She answered. I froze. That's when I smelled it. It was a sweet smell that reminded me of blueberries, and my mind began to cloud up.

"Oh no." I muttered. "No no no." She smirked.

"Oh please. Why struggle?" She asked, sliding onto the bed. I shook my head a little, trying to clear my mind, but as little Drey began to rise, I realized I was fighting a loosing battle. Noticing my lessening resistance, she smiled.

"Good." She said, sliding back off the bed. She unbuttoned her top and pulled it off, giving me a nice view of her cleavage, considering she wasn't wearing a bra. She was at least a C, maybe a D. Then, she slid her pants down to reveal blue pubic hair above her snatch. She, of course, wasn't wearing panties.

"Your turn." She said, a gleam of lust in her eyes. I stood up, and nervously discarded my shirt, revealing my chest and arms toned by my constant sparring. Next went my pants, leaving me only in my boxers. She slowly pushed me down on the bed, me very nervous.

"Oh, relax." She said. She got right up to me, and whispered in my ear, "I don't bite... much." She nibbled my ear lobe, making me shiver. She slowly made her way down to my boxers, and looked at the tent little I was pitching.

"Well, looks like someone likes what they see." She said, sliding the boxers down to free my 8', already erect.

"Oh my." She said, grabbing it, making me gasp. "Someone's a little big." She slowly slid her hand up and down, watching my face as she did so. She did this for a few seconds, then looked at it again.

"I wonder how it tastes?" She asked herself, then, without warning, licked it.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You really need to relax, or this won't be pleasurable for either of us." She said, then went back to licking and rubbing my dick. I began to moan as the sensations of someone else playing with my cock brought me closer to release. Sure I had masturbated some, but none of that compared to someone else doing it.

"If you like that, then you'll love this." She said after a moment.

"What do yo- HOLY ARCEUS!" I grunted as she opened her mouth and engulfed my cock, taking it down to the base, then coming back up, before repeating.

"Oh shit!" I grunted again, grabbing her hair and shoving my hips forward, effectively fucking her face as I slammed cock first over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Ropes of my seed shot down her throat as she convulsed it, giving extra pleasure. When I was done, I slid out of her mouth, and fell backwards onto the bed., panting. I heard her cough once or twice, but I was oblivious to most of the world.

"Wow. Are you a virgin?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes..." I muttered sheepishly, looking down at her. She smirked.

"Well, you won't be soon." She said.

"I..." I started. She cut me off.

"Now it's your turn." She said.

"O-okay." I muttered. She crawled along the bed, then laid down on her back, legs apart, and gave the "come hither" gesture. I smiled nervously and crawled towards her, until my head was in between her legs. I looked at her treasure, glistening and swollen with arousal. I could smell her heat even stronger now. And it was intoxicating. Without much thought, I stuck out my tongue and licked it. She moaned slightly. I smirked and licked it harder. Her moans increased in volume just a little. My smirk widened as I stuck two fingers in her, making her legs jerk forward. I began slowly moving my fingers forwards and backwards in her, finger fucking her. I began licking her clit while continuing to stimulate her with my fingers. She shoved me off roughly.

"Okay! Enough! I can't wait anymore!" She groaned. I sat up, and saw her on her hands and knees on the bed, looking back at me.

"Do it." She said. I needed no other prompting. I got up behind her and positioned myself, and without giving myself time to regret it, pushed forward.

My facial expression changed many times as I pushed forward into her depths. She groaned in relief. I sighed at the feeling of her as I finally came to a rest, all of my goods in her.

"Oh!" She gasped as I pulled back and shoved myself back into her roughly. I set a rigorous pace of thrusting in and out of her. She began moaning loudly as I fucked her.

"YES!" She screamed. "HARDER!"

I smirked again as I slowed down. She groaned in longing, looking back with a questioning look.

"Beg." I commanded. She narrowed her eyes. I used all my willpower to stop thrusting into her.

"Beg." I said again. She sighed, her eyes saying she'd kill me when we were done.

"Please..." She said after a moment.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Please stop messing around and fuck me before I kill you!" She yelled. I grinned, and leaned down to her right ear.

"Good." I whispered, "now I'm going to rock you...like a hurricane."

"Wh-YES!" She screamed as I renewed my efforts, shoving harder into her than before. She shoved her head into my pillow to stifle her screams of pleasure, pushing back against me each time I thrusted forward to heighten the pleasure. Our bodies melded together into one utopia of euphoric pleasure, which seemed never to end.

Sadly, it did. Soon, a tightening in my balls showed the telltale signs of an impending orgasm.

"Oh, shit." I muttered. "I'm about to come."

She was incapable of speech, however,as she screamed into my pillow as she came, her pussy gripping my rod tightly. With great control, I managed to pull out just as I came, splattering her back, as well as part of the bed, with my seed. I fell down beside her, and blacked out.

 **End Notes: There you go, guys. Really hope you liked it. And again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	6. The Mission

**Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've updated this story. I think I've found a way of doing my fanfics. I'll update them in a cycle: WIIAM, TGOTL, P:UE, and then FE:L. I really hope this will work for me, as well as for you. Now I might end up breaking this sequence a couple of times, but this will be the cycle I will generally refer to. All that aside, let's continue with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Wash. Rinse. Repeat.**

A couple of weeks passed. Although River assured him that she probably wouldn't get pregnant, Drey still worried. However, he didn't have a lot of time to ponder these things. His training was picking up, and he felt himself getting stronger and better each day. One day, they he was summoned, along with Tristian, to the throne room. Well, throne room is a strong word. The room was about as big as a large concert hall. It did actually have a throne, where Arceus herself sat in her human form. Drey and Tristian knelt before her.

"Rise," Arceus said. As we did, she stood as well and walked towards us. "We have received intelligence of another attack. Your task is to go there, and gather intel, as well as quell any trouble they may cause."

Drey nodded. "How will we know who they are?" He asked.

"Believe me. You'll know. They aren't what you would call sneaky." She answered. "And since this is your first mission, River will accompany you. You'll find her waiting for you in the front hall. She give you the specifics."

Drey and Tristian nodded, and headed toward the door.

"And Drey?" Arceus called. He turned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Be careful." Was her reply. He nodded again and followed Tristian out of the throne room.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Arceus told me to fill you in on the specifics." River said as they joined her at the front entrance.

"That's correct." Tristian agreed.

"So what are we doing?" Drey asked.

"I've rented a couple of hotel rooms near the arena where we believe they'll attack. Basically we're the scouting team. We're going ahead to gather information and reconnaince. We send what we've learned back, and they decide the best course of action. However, in the case that they attack earlier than we expect, we're there to help stop them." River explained.

"So where exactly are we going?" Drey asked.

"Castelia City. the Medal Company stationed there is a huge supporter of half-pokemon rights, and is therefore a huge target."

"Of course." Tristian said, thinking. "But how will we go unnoticed? Even if we just wore our regular clothes, How would we conceal our armor and weapons?"

"Simple," River replied, rummaging in a bag beside her. She pulled out two necklaces, and extended them towards the twins. "With these."

"What are those?" Drey asked curiously. One had a diamond, In which a fire almost seemed to be burning. The other was an extremely reflective crystal, which shone with every color imaginable.

"These are for both of you. They channel the power of your chosen Legendary." River explained, handing the diamond necklace to Tristian and the other to Drey. "All you have to do is clutch the necklace and wish for your weapon and armor. It will appear on you. Really easy."

"So we're leaving now?" Tristian asked. "What about our clothes?"

"I've all ready packed our clothes." River replied, gesturing to the three bags behind her.

"You went into my room?" Tristian asked, blushing.

The side of River's mouth twitched. "Yes, and I must say, your choice of decoration is...sweet." She said. That just made Tristian blush harder. She glanced at Drey, who was standing with a look of puzzlement on his face, then she grabbed up her pack and headed for the door. River cracked a smile as she picked up her bag as well, and followed Tristian, leaving Drey scratching his head. He finally shrugged, moving to grab his bag as well.

"Must be a girl thing." He said to himself.

 **End Notes: So sorry for the long wait. I've been busy for a while due to it being almost the end of the school year, but I'm hoping summer will give me more time to write. anyway, R &R and tell me what you think. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
